


'Friend I watch just as we changed, the feelings in my head space rearrange'

by Warlock_Writer



Series: Fools [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: But before episode 10, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Riz is an amazing friend, Set after series 2 episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Cory realises just how he feels about Naveed





	'Friend I watch just as we changed, the feelings in my head space rearrange'

**Author's Note:**

> All titles in this series will be based on lyrics from the song 'Fools by Lauren Aquilina

To anyone watching them, Cory and Naveed looked like close friends- which is what they were- except Cory wanted them to be more. After the kiss in the changing rooms that day, everything changed for Cory. He realised that he wanted him and Naveed to be more than friends. He liked him, really liked him but he's too scared about what it means to admit it to anyone. He knows Naveed would accept him, but his dad would hate him. He knows exactly what his dad would think of him if he found out about his feelings for Naveed so he keeps them hidden. He wants Naveed but he knows he can't have him.

After the kiss their friendship did change for a while, they became more distant with each other, niether knowing what to say to the other. However, since the school play their relationship has shifted again- if anything they are closer that before now Cory has figured out how he feels. He wants to tell Nav but he stops himself. He thinks Naveed deserves better and he's to scared to say the truth out loud. 

Riz notices the small changes. The longing glances from both Cory and Naveed when they don't think the other is looking, the small touches that linger longer than they should. He says nothing for a while, thinking that eventually one of them would talk to him, until one day he gets fed up and questions Cory.

They have a free lesson and thankfully, for Riz, Naveed isn't there so he can speak to Cory alone. 

'Cory, has somthing happened wi' you and Nav? A while ago you could barely look at each other, then since the play you've been a lot closer. Is something going on that I don't know about?' Questions Riz. 

'N-no. Me and Nav are fine, nothing happened.' Denied Cory. Riz did not believe him for one second, Cory was a terrible liar. 

'Are you sure about that mate, cos you don't sound it.' Pushed Riz, hoping to get an answer from Cory. 

'Do you promise to keep quiet if I tell you this? You can't tell anyone, especially Naveed.' Cory asked.

'Course, whats up?' Riz replied.

'A while back, before the game where I caused you to hurt you're neck- me and Naveed, we kissed in the changing rooms. I was so confused at the time that I pushed him away but I realise now that I like him Riz, like I really like him and I don't know what to do.' Cory confessed, not looking up at Riz, unsure of what his reaction would be.

'Mate, why don't you just tell Naveed? Anyone can see how much he likes ya.' Said Riz. Cory sighed with relief at Riz's reaction.

'I'm scared Riz, what if he doesn't like me anymore? An' I'm scared what me dad might do if he found out, he's not the most accepting person is he?' Sighed Cory, It felt good to finally be able to tell someone how he feels.

'You're dad doesn't have to find out though does he? I'm sure if you explain to Nav he'd understand.' Riz explained. He just wants to see Cory happy.  
'But what if you're wrong and he doesn't like me that way anymore?' 

'Mate, you broke my neck, not my eyes.' Riz teased, earning a groan and an apology from Cory, for about the millionth time.

'Look, from my point of view it's simple. You like Nav and Nav like you, so tell him before I do something about it.' Ordered Riz, his tone teasing but with a hint of seriousness.  
'Okay, I'll talk to him at the weekend.' Cory said. 

'You'd better cos I can't put up with your pining much longer. Honestly, I'm surprised it's just me that's noticed.' Riz mocked. 

'Hey, I'm not that bad.' Cory protested, earning a disbelieving look from Riz. 

'Whatever you say.' Riz grinned. 

The rest of the day went fairly quick and painlessly, considering it was school. Cory managed to catch up to Naveed at the end of the day to invite him round to his at the weekend. Of course Naveed agreed straight away.

'I'll text you the time an' everything later yeah?' Cory asked. 

'Sounds great.' Beamed Naveed. 

Cory texted Naveed later that night when to go to his, making sure it would be when his dad would be out. Just a couple more days until the weekend then he will finally tell Naveed how he feels. It will be a long couple of days for Cory, but Riz's reassurances make him feel so much better and less nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say a while back that on Twitter that I would re-write series 3 of Ackley Bridge where Nory get together. I am working on this but it's taking me a while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
